The self-service display and sale of shoes has greatly increased over the years to where self-service shoe stores and/or sections in larger stores are to be found virtually everywhere. In such self-service stores, it is important to display the shoes for customer selection and testing in a convenient fashion.
Unfortunately, the more convenient the display of shoes for a customer's selection and testing, the more inconvenient for a retailer. Since the customer wants to be able to look at the shoes as a pair, the shoes must be displayed as a pair or in a fashion that will allow quick location of the pair desired. Additionally, the customer typically desires to wear the shoes on both feet for test walking the shoes as much as possible and perhaps even for running or jumping in the shoes (especially if they are athletic shoes). These requirements for customer satisfaction make the retailer's job more difficult in that shoes may become separated as pairs by inconsiderate or inattentive customers replacing the pairs in incorrect locations. Even worse, customers may place the shoes on their feet and depart the store without paying.
Thus, it has become necessary to provide devices to allow shoes to be displayed as a pair and tested by the customer without losing the identity of the pair of shoes. These methods have included the use of tabs fixed to the shoe with a string or strap interconnecting the tabs. One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,067 to Hanflig, Sep. 19, 1961. The Hanflig patent discloses a flexible line terminating on each end in a metal clip for attachment to each shoe. The metal clip is secured to a portion of the shoe upper by punching a sharp tongue section therethrough and into a receiving portion. While this method is adequate for maintaining the integrity of a pair of shoes, there is some inherent damage to the upper of the shoe by the use of the pointed tongue.
Another device used for interconnecting shoes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,335 to Ornsteen, Dec. 9, 1969. The Ornsteen patent requires the use of a length of plastic, fabric, string or cord glued to the bottom or the inside of each shoe between the upper and lower soles thereof. The two pieces extending from each shoe are then connected together by staples or snap devices to secure the shoes together as a pair for display. This patent also discloses the desirability of making the cords long enough to take a few steps for testing the shoes. Unfortunately, this method requires the destruction of the length of cord to separate the pair of shoes, and a portion of the cord will remain between the soles of each shoe after separation thereof. Additionally, a serious safety concern is presented by the use of a cord long enough for walking. Since the cord is loose and would drape between the feet of a wearer, there is an inherent possibility that the cord could become entangled and trip the wearer.
A still further device for attaching pairs of shoes together is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,060 to Maxwell, Nov. 26, 1986. The Maxwell patent discloses the fixing of tabs between the inner and outer sole of each shoe with holes therein for the connection of a fastening filament. As with the Ornsteen device, this patent leaves a portion of the connection means in each shoe after separation thereof. Additionally, the use of a fastening filament long enough to allow walking would present a similar safety hazard. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for displaying and testing self-service shoes that does not leave a portion thereof in the shoe after removal, does not damage the shoe and is safe for testing of the shoes.